


indulge

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Jaehee Kang's Route, POV Female Character, Romance, Suggested Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: there was so much jaehee love at the panel at otakon. it made me want to play her route again. i want some romantic dlc for jaehee and mc.there’s some...suggestive moments in this i guess? not explicit really but fair warning.i’m not good at writing in present tense, sorry. but it felt good to write a jaehee piece. i’m slowly working my way through everyone lol.





	indulge

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send in requests for anything as always.
> 
> also on my tumblr https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com

My heart ached. Plain and simple. I was in love. So in love with her. But I don’t think she loves me.

She’s overworked, underappreciated, and yet still doing everything in her power. Jaehee was always so suspicious of me from the first moment I found my way in the RFA chatroom. I couldn’t blame her. To be honest, it was a little weird how everyone else accepted me so easily. Maybe at first I was cold to her, too. She wasn’t like the others. She kept me on my toes but she still helped me and took the time to explain everything.

I think I first fell in love when she called me the second and third times, still introducing herself with her full name and title -- As if I’d forget! It was cute. It was  _ so  _ cute. And while she was so professional, once the subject of musicals came up, she just lit up. The change in her voice! She was always so tired but the instant I took the time to talk about musicals, she became a different person, almost.

I started talking more about her. Asking her questions and getting to know her. She didn’t trust me but she still told me things, and allowed me to learn about who she was beyond being Jumin Han’s assistant. I became addicted. I was her fan, just as she was Zen’s. Maybe at first it was silly, innocent fun to gush over Zen. He was attractive, of course. And Jaehee gave off this vibe of needing to release that femininity inside her. So, at first, sure, we talked about Zen. But I moved on. I liked her. We became closer and soon I was her friend. I felt I’d passed an impressive hurdle. But while my feelings grew, Jumin was more insistent. He started to force even more on Jaehee. I tried to help. I talked to him, to Jaehee, even to Seven. But in the end, Zen popped up like her own personal prince. I was against it. I argued. I didn’t know how Jaehee actually felt about him. She always insisted that she was just his fan. At first I believed that but the more I fell in love, the more jealousy invaded. It clouded my vision. I felt that I was closer to Jaehee. We’d had conversations that almost seemed like she might feel the same way about me.

And when Zen was able to do what I wanted, I was angry. I was upset. I didn’t want to lose her, not without telling her my feelings. I was so jealous. It was hard. She was the first woman I’d felt that way toward. I knew it was love. I masturbated thinking about her. The image of me lifting her glasses off her face, her eyes looking into mine with trust. The way my hands would travel over her body. I would have been the first to explore so much of her. The usually composed Jaehee would be mine, red-faced with pleasure. And I’d kiss her lips so softly when we finished. I’d clean her up, though she would always try to beat me to it. I’d pamper her as she deserved. But before I could even talk to Jaehee about it, Zen was there. Would I lose her?

I couldn’t do that to her, though. I wasn’t happy but I was her friend. If I loved her, I’d support her, even if she found she liked Zen. I kept myself busy at night, dreaming about her but learning how to be the best person for Jaehee. The party was still coming, too. I had my own duties. Once I backed off about Zen, we were more comfortable again. After the party, I’d definitely tell her how I felt. I had to.

And there she was, in front of me. We were at the party and I almost forgot myself. I wanted to grab her and kiss her. I didn’t. I smiled and blushed, acting like a shy girl with a crush. Which I am. I don’t remember much of the party, actually. I’m nervous because I have to tell Jaehee. She seems better and brighter. Was it thanks to me or thanks to Zen?

“Jaehee.”

“MC! Things are running smoothly, aren’t they?” That smile of hers makes me weak at the knees.

“Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?” I’m babbling. That’s embarrassing. 

There’s red spreading across Jaehee’s cheeks. “Thank you. That’s nice of you to say. You look quite nice, as well.” 

“Jaehee, can we please talk after the party? Just the two of us?” My heart is pounding so loud. It hurts my chest. 

“Of course! I was hoping to spend more time with you in a calmer setting. I must go now, shall we meet near the exit later?” I can only nod. This was it. No turning back now. 

Yoosung is talking to me. I can’t hear him. I’m watching for Jaehee. I’ve got it bad. The guests are leaving. I feel cold shivers traveling down my back. I say goodbye to everyone except for Jaehee. Jumin was nice enough to provide a car to take us to Jaehee’s house. 

She quickly goes into the kitchen and brings us tea. “I’m so glad we were able to meet. I’m especially happy to know you, MC. You’ve helped me so much and I am so grateful.”

I blush and wrap my hands around the cup of tea. “Me too, Jaehee. I really value our friendship. But that’s kind of what I wanted to talk to you about.” 

“Yes, of course, please continue. I hope you’ll always feel comfortable telling me anything,” she says with a smile. I want to cry. She’s just so beautiful. 

I take a deep breath. “I guess we haven’t known each other that long. It doesn’t feel like it was only a week and a half. I feel so close to you. And I admire you. You’re strong and smart. You’re beautiful. You’re the ideal woman, Jaehee. I’ve fallen in love with you. I love you and value you. I’m sorry I was angry and jealous when Zen was with you. I thought I was losing you. But I realized that if I really do love you, I have to accept whatever makes you happy and is the best for you. Even if it’s not me. I want to be the one to make you smile but even if I’m not, as long as you’re smiling, that’s what matters the most to me. “ I give her a smile but I can’t help feeling a bit sad. I haven’t even given her a chance to reply yet but I’m scared. 

Jaehee is looking at me and I have to lower my eyes. I sit there and wait for her to speak. “I see. MC, I appreciate that honesty. You spoke so clearly and bravely.” I hear a smile in that voice so I look up. “I feel very honored to know you feel so deeply for me. The truth is, there have been instances I have thought of you in such ways as well. I thought they were not appropriate for friends so I hid them. I am rather embarrassed now, as you embraced them. I can’t say I completely feel the way you do however, I am...interested. In something more.” There’s a blush on her cheeks and I move a little closer. 

“Really, Jaehee? Then… Can I kiss you? Please? Just a small kiss.” I lean in, watching her eyes. Even if she says yes, I won’t move if her eyes aren’t sure as well. 

She pauses and blushes more. Her hands wring themselves in her lap. “Yes.”

Her eyes agree. I move forward and I kiss her. It’s sweet and tastes like tea. I gently touch her cheek as I end the kiss. I pull away slowly and meet her eyes. She’s smiling. I am too. “Jaehee, you’re beautiful. I'm so happy, so grateful for this chance. You always work so hard for others. Please allow me to care for you now."

I don't know how but we're together now. It still seems like a dream. The RFA has supported us, even Jumin, though he lost Jaehee. We're talking about hosting another party again. Jaehee has grown her hair out and I swear she glows now. That woman inside her that was trapped when she worked for Jumin is slowly starting to emerge again. I'm helping. I love who she is and who she's becoming. We still haven't...gone all the way yet. You know what I mean. We're both happier when we move slowly. We've started moving in that direction though. She found me in the bath one night, touching myself, whispering her name. She was surprised, to say the least. The next time, we bathed together and I pampered her. I showed her how it could feel and I held her in my arms and showed her how much I loved her. She'd never been treated that way before and I loved being the one to do it. But we're in love and that's what matters.  


We sleep in the same bed at night. I kiss her goodnight and it always makes her smile. She's still getting used to being loved so much, being that most important person in someone's life. "Jaehee, thank you for letting me love you.”

She looks at me shyly, not as composed as normal. But I know she loves me. “Thank you for loving me,” she whispers. 


End file.
